Nightmares of the Past
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: Lockdown have nightmare from how he lost his family he lost on Cybertron


_It was dark day on Cybertron. War between the Autobots and the Decepticons have begone. The war were lead by two separate leaders. Megatron who wanted the world filled with tyranny and the other was Optimora Prime who wanted the world filled with righteousness. But like any wars it comes in a cost. Bodies among bodies were pilled up like a cruel mountains. And most of the Cybertronians aren't even on their sides._ _Most are innocent bystanders trying to escape the conflict of the war. You can hear their blood curdling screams shake the ever dark sky as they took their last dying breath and join the All Spark. The place were Cybertronian souls go when they die. Which was bitter sweet. Some were lucky to be able to escape the war by leaving off planet._ _As the sky was risen in blaze a tall grey mech ran towards a burning building that holds his mate and sparkling. But, before the mech went to rescue them the building collapses. Making it no more then ash and rumble. He soon fell on his knees with grief and despair. "No…" He soon got up and ran towards the wreckage hoping to find some form of life of his family. He saw movement near by and ran towards it. He picked up the rumble and saw is mate who was still online._ _"Luna thank Primus you are alive." The older mech notice her injuries. "Let me get you some help. I just….." He than notice something missing. Their sparkling. "Luna wheres Shatterfield?!" The femme looked at him with glossy eyes."Lockdown I'm sorry. We lost him." Lockdown looked at her and started to mourn over his dead son. "My boy…" He wept. Luna wiped her mates eyes. Lockdown rubbed his mates beloved face plate. Then the femme gotten weaker. Lockdown notices this and hold her closer to him. "Sweet Spark I don't think I'm gonna make it." Her voice started to shake._ _"Luna, please don't go! I need you! Don't leave me!" Lockdown begged her not to die. "See you with the All Spark…." Her eyes soon became lifeless. The mech yelled out in rage while holding his mate's husked. "Curse you Autobots and Decepticons to the pit! You will all pay for what you have done!" He then looked down at his lifeless lover."Goodbye Sweet Spark." He shed one less tear before darkness and anger filled his core._

The bounty hunters woke up from his nightmarish dream and looked over his mates lying beside him. Optimora was sound asleep. Smiling the night away in her dreams. 'Sleep well my love.' Lockdown kissed her on her cheek then got up and went to his sons Overdrives crib. He gently picked up the sleeping sparkling and kissed his helm. "I promise to not let anything happening to you. You and your carrier. Even if it cost me my very life." He heard foot step behind him but know who it was.

"Is everything alright Sweet Spark?" When Optimora noticed her mate wasn't beside her she got up and went looking for him. Lockdown just keep looking at his son. "I just wanted to check on our sparkling that's all." But, the Prime didn't buy it. Not one cent. She placed her hands on her hips and asks again. "Okay Lockdown I know your lying cause your avoiding eye contact." She pointed out. Lockdown sighed. Time passed which felt like forever. The bounty hunter finally answered her. "I had a nightmare." He admitted to her. This time he looked at her straight in the eyes. "What's the nightmare about?" She asks.

"It's about how I lost my family back on Cybertron." Optimora remembered Lockdown telling her that before when he captured her not so long ago. She placed her servos on his shoulders. "I can still see my mate dying in my arms. Seeing my life destroyed right in front of my eyes. Making me leave the place I once called home. Making my core filled with hate." He said with bitterness in his voice. Optimora looked at him with bit of regret. "Lockdown I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks."For the war. I was only doing what's right for the people. If me and Megatron haven't started it maybe you would still have your family." Her eyes swell up and started crying. Lockdown cup her chin up and both of them were making eye contact. "Optimora listen. I know that you mean well but you can't change the past. All it matters what happens now. " But, the Prime still feels guilty. "But I cost you so much pain." She whimpered. He shook his head. "Nothing more greater pain than lossing you and our sparkling." He stated. Optimora feels a bit better. But, not all the way. Lockdown placed Overdrive back in his crib and carried his mate bridal style. "Now lets go back to bed shall we? And maybe make Overdrive another sibling?" Optimora playfully slapped him. "You naughty. boy."


End file.
